


This... Thing,  What is it

by TheSnake



Series: Hawkes [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Feelings, Gen, Is this what you call a drabble?, M/M, fluff?, i dunno, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnake/pseuds/TheSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Anders thinks about Karl. And then Julvian. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sequal to a rogue and a mage walked into a clinic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This... Thing,  What is it

**Author's Note:**

> I have to wake up in two hours and look at what I'm doing.

Anders felt conflicted.

It was a few months since this thing started, between Julvian and he, and he doesn't know what to do with it.

He came to Kirkwall as a refugee, he came to help free Karl.

Karl.

Anders still loved the man, he really does, Karl was the only person who made living in the circle bearable. He stayed behind at the circle for the man, and that saying something.

But now Julvian is here, with his bright smile and beautiful eyes and just overall loveble-

Julvian could have anyone he asks for with his looks, but he choose him, why did he chose him.

Nothing really changed between them, but Julvian became more....friendlier. Julvian would be standing closer to him, his hand would be touching his arm gently, his eyes would have this twinkle that made his stomach feel weird and those lips-

Anders felt something disapproving stirred in his mind and he groaned. He blocked it and was thankful that none of his patients were around.

At this moment, he missed Surana. That elf may be younger but he always was one of the more mature of the group. He fit the seat of the Commander of the Grey perfectly and the knowledge he has was always helpful. Hell he even missed the Amells, Kratos would give him bad advice about this while Celsius would make him sit down and tell her everything then telling him something logical.

Maker now he was getting sentimental.

Still, the issue about Karl and Julvian still floated around in his mind. Constantly nagging him and preventing him from doing his work.

The door burst opened and he tensed, his hand already reaching out for his staff before relaxing when he saw the person.

"I bought wine," the rogue was grinning, "Antivan wine in fact, and well aged."

Anders smiled, maybe he should tell him about Karl, he knew the Julvian would jump aboard if it was to help a mage. But right now he allowed himself to enjoy, ignoring Justice as he took the wine.

"Took you long enough."


End file.
